


彬准｜嘀嘀嘀

by jiujiujii



Category: TXT - Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 08:02:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18406484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiujiujii/pseuds/jiujiujii





	彬准｜嘀嘀嘀

#ooc预警#  
小破车/浴室play…大概  
人生第一次写车所以可能很糟糕/自觉道歉

 

 

崔连准跨坐在崔秀彬身上，捧着那人的脸和他交换了一个绵长的吻。他的眼中露出了些狡黠的笑意，手指有意无意的拨弄着对方柔软的发丝，却迟迟没有更进一步的动作。

崔秀彬伸手环住他的腰，仰起头舔舐啃咬崔连准红润饱满的唇瓣。他一路顺着白皙的脖颈吻下去，轻咬住那人外套领口处的拉链一点点向下拉扯开，大片白嫩又泛着粉的肌肤逐渐暴露在他的视线中。

“你这算是明摆着跑来勾引我？”崔秀彬抬眼去看坐在自己身上的人，对于对方身上仅仅只穿了件外套的行为稍稍感到惊讶。崔连准舔了下嘴唇没有回答，崔秀彬看见他垂下目光时眼眸里晃动的星光融化在棕褐色的如同枫糖浆的眼底，沾染着情欲，显得迷蒙又甜腻。

他低下头，凑到崔秀彬的耳边，散乱的呼吸声因为距离的缩短而被放大，像羽毛那样轻飘飘的扫过，让人心痒。他想让对方已经摇摇欲坠的理智掉落崖底，于是他朝着崔秀彬发出邀请，用气音念出那几个字。

“来干我。”

崔秀彬觉得身体里那团火猛地烧起来了，将原本还残存的一丝理智燃烧殆尽，他一个翻身将人压在床上，俯下身眯起眼紧盯着自己的猎物，指尖刚触碰到他的身体，下一步的行动就被门口传来的声响打断。

“哥！我们回来啦！”

小孩充满活力的声音让刚才的氛围荡然无存，崔秀彬的大脑空白了一瞬，紧接着便急急忙忙的起身，看了眼指针才刚离了三点没多久的时钟，心中有些烦躁。他低头随意理了下衣服，心不在焉的对着门外的三个小孩应着，“你们今天放学怎么这么早啊？”

“啊？昨天不是和连准哥说过今天我们早放吗……”房门外的小孩嘟嘟囔囔的回应着，脚步声近了些，“哥你们在干嘛呢？”

崔秀彬心里咯噔一下，回头瞧见床上坐着的人对着自己眨了眨眼，没藏住脸上计谋得逞的笑。他有些来气，一时间却也没什么办法，开门前不太自在的拽了拽衣摆遮掩住腿间发胀的那处，任命般往浴室走。

真要命。

 

 

崔范奎想了一早上该怎么劝服崔秀彬同意他们打游戏的借口没用上，因为他才刚开口崔秀彬就二话没说推着他过去，只是嘱咐了一句说在房间里玩记得把门关上不要太吵就行。

崔范奎欢呼着跑去找姜泰贤和休宁凯，钻进房间就开始狂欢。崔秀彬成功找寻到了机会，径直走到客厅一把拽起正坐在沙发上悠哉悠哉看着手机吃着零食的崔连准。

“喂——你干嘛！”

崔连准只来得及丢下手里的东西，踉踉跄跄被他拉着走，挣扎的动作没起到什么实质性的作用，他被崔秀彬抓着手臂拉去了浴室。门被合上时撞击门框的声响把崔连准吓得一抖，高个子的男孩反手锁上了浴室的门，歪着脑袋目光沉沉的盯着崔连准看。

“我现在要干什么你难道不知道吗？”

崔连准隐隐意识到了对方想做什么，而自己作为罪魁祸首似乎不太能找到什么借口开脱，这个认知让他突然间觉得嗓子发干，连带着心跳加快压的他有些喘不上气。他开始反省自己一时兴起跑去挑逗崔秀彬的行为，认真权衡了一下利弊决定还是先取得对方的原谅。

“秀彬啊——。”他拖长了尾音，用软软糯糯的语调和人撒娇，“对不起嘛，我知道错了……范奎他们还在外面呢。”

“可本来不就是哥先惹出来的麻烦吗？”

崔秀彬上前一步，对于崔连准的示弱无动于衷，后者被逼退了些，抵上洗手台那处的台面时退无可退。第一个吻毫无柔情可言，反而更像是掺杂着对方些许愠意的惩罚，崔连准被他吻得喘不上气，想要避开却又挣脱不了那人的桎梏。

崔秀彬没什么耐心的扯开了崔连准的外套拉链，褪下了对方的裤子露出那人修长白嫩的大腿。他握住崔连准的腰把人抱上大理石质地的台面，冰凉的触感让崔连准忍不住瑟缩了一下，皱着眉和崔秀彬抱怨着说冷。

“哥过会儿就会觉得热了。”崔秀彬轻笑一声，露出一对酒窝看上去乖巧又无害。崔连准当然明白他话里的含义，没好气的瞪了他一眼，在他想要再次吻上来的时候偏头躲开，拒绝的意味再明显不过。

“…真的要在这里吗？”他犹豫着小声问道，脸颊上浮现出一抹绯红，“会被发现的。”

“刚才不也差点被撞见？我还以为你喜欢这样。”崔秀彬挑眉看向崔连准，话里话外都透露着对刚刚那事的耿耿于怀。他没再给崔连准留下任何拒绝的机会，一手抓着他的后颈强迫他接受自己的亲吻，指腹摩挲着那人敏感的腰部时明显感受到他身体的轻颤。他吻上崔连准胸前那点红樱，灵巧的舌尖在那处打转。触电般酥麻的感觉顺延着传遍全身，崔连准忍不住发出一声嘤咛，不自觉地攥紧了袖子。

“秀彬…别、别弄了……。”他意识到对方似乎是真的对刚刚的事情有些恼火，心里不免紧张起来，扭动了一下身体想要躲开崔秀彬的动作，“别在这儿。”

崔秀彬发出一声短促的疑问声，装着听不明白的样子抬头看崔连准：“那哥想在哪里？”

 

 

 

崔连准装着没听见想要糊弄过去的想法没有实现，即便他开始主动凑上前黏黏糊糊的和崔秀彬接吻，也没能阻止那人把他推到浴室那面该死的镜子前。

“恶趣味。”崔连准没什么底气的嘟囔了一句，垂下眼眸试图避免看见镜中的自己，崔秀彬充耳不闻，毫不掩饰的对着镜中崔连准赤裸着的身体细细打量。

“连准哥的身材真的很棒啊。”轻柔的声线如同平时那样对着崔连准夸耀，被称赞的人却没有心情对此沾沾自喜，只觉得崔秀彬的目光落在自己身上的每一处都像是要烧起来那般变得滚烫。

“…你能不能别看了。”他忍不住开口，对弟弟的行为发出抗议。换做平时他根本不可能由着对方做出这些举动，但今天他的确是不占理的那方，没什么理直气壮拒绝的资格，只能任凭那人摆布并祈祷他早点消气。

可这实在太丢脸了。崔连准在心里为自己打抱不平，于是伸手想去挡崔秀彬的眼睛，结果反被那人制住了手腕。他感受到身后的人环抱上来，某处抵在自己的臀部，呼吸都不自觉变得沉重起来。

崔秀彬把脑袋搁在崔连准的肩膀上，放开对方被压制着的手，伸手抚上他早就颤颤巍巍抬了头的前端搔刮按压，让人本就散乱的呼吸变得更加急促。手上套弄抚慰的动作逐渐加快，顶端渗出液体沾湿了崔秀彬的指尖，崔连准喘息的声音加大了些，在快意达到了顶峰的时候呜咽着释放了出来，高潮后的余韵让他全身发软，下意识的靠到崔秀彬身上扭头讨要亲吻。

“秀彬…今天能不能不做了？”崔连准在得到对方奖励般的亲吻后转过身开始哼哼唧唧的和人商量，崔秀彬果断的拒绝，推拉着不情不愿的人重新回到刚才的姿势。

“抬头。”他的声音甚至算得上温柔，但崔连准知道自己没有讨价还价的余地。他迟疑着抬起头，睫毛微微轻颤着，内心挣扎了几秒后还是决定早点结束这场煎熬，抬眼看向镜子来应允崔秀彬的要求。

在望见镜中自己面带潮红狼狈又落魄的样子时崔连准还是慌忙移开了视线，强烈的羞耻感几乎让他红了眼眶，他带着点怨气对上镜子里崔秀彬含着笑望向他的视线，偷偷在心里把那人祖宗十八代都拉出来骂了个遍。

润滑剂的瓶盖被打开的声音在浴室并不算大的空间里显得尤为清晰，下一秒那人沾着冰凉又湿滑的液体的指尖就往他身后探进去了些。崔连准忍不住闷哼了一声，抬手撑在镜子上，软着语气开口让人轻一点。

崔秀彬放缓了手上的动作，轻声哄着崔连准放松些。在第一根手指完完全全操进后穴时两人的脑门上都多了些细密的汗，崔连准觉得脑袋里乱成一团，思绪不自觉的跑偏了去想一些无端冒出的奇怪问题，好像这样就能缓解身后那股被侵入的异样感觉。

“你用了哪个味道的润滑剂啊？”他含含糊糊的问出了口，后知后觉自己的提问不合时宜。被问得一愣的崔秀彬继续探入第二根手指，想了想还是凑到崔连准红透了的耳边低语。

“我猜是车厘子味的。”

 

 

 

扩张到差不多的时候崔连准几乎都快站不住了，他炙热的呼吸打在镜面上，晕起一小片雾气。崔秀彬的手指离开时他有一瞬被空虚感充斥，急不可耐的想要更多来填满，接着却又为自己本能的反应而感到羞耻。在感受到身后那人炙热的性器抵上自己的穴口时崔连准下意识的闭上了眼，咬紧了下唇等待疼痛感的侵袭。

结果崔秀彬迟迟没有动作。崔连准带了些困惑的睁开眼，随后便听见对方轻笑出声。

“怕吗？”

操。

崔连准又羞又恼，也顾不上去考虑一切的开端实际上都是自己惹出来的祸，心底里默默给崔秀彬记上一笔帐，盘算着过几天必须好好报复回来。

“你要做就快点。”他喘着气，偏偏还嘴硬的想去惹恼对方，挑衅的话语脱口而出，“磨磨蹭蹭的别是不行吧？”

崔秀彬敛了笑，目光暗下去。

“那你过会儿可别哭。”

即便做足了扩张，身后撕裂般的疼痛还是分毫不减，崔连准没忍住发出一声呻吟，眼里一下子便蓄满了泪。

崔秀彬在他紧致的甬道里一点点开拓，整根没入后开始小幅度的抽插起来，他寻着那处，故意撞上那点，让崔连准努力压制着的呻吟不自觉的溢出了口。

被情欲浸透了的声音令崔连准脸上一阵阵的发烫，偏偏崔秀彬还要凑到他耳边逗他，轻飘飘的话语带着笑意提醒着那人现在的处境。

“哥哥叫得太响了，会被弟弟们听见的。”

崔连准都快忘了这茬了，他一想到外面还有三个未成年小孩待着而自己却在相隔没多远的屋内被人操干，羞耻感就一个劲的往外冒。

什么人间兔子都是瞎扯的吧。他暗自腹诽，有些恼怒的转过头瞪了崔秀彬一眼，一双漂亮的眼眸里却是噙着泪水，眼圈泛红的样子看起来毫无威慑力可言。

兔子哪有这么会欺负人的啊？！

面上好心好意来提醒的人全然没有要停下动作的意思，反而还次次都要去撞上那处。触电般的快感从尾椎一点点蔓延上来，丝毫不给人喘息的机会，崔连准实在压抑不住呻吟，一边还担心着会被外面的人听见，强撑到最后还是只得带着哭腔去求他。

“秀、秀彬…慢点…呜我忍不住…啊…会被听见的……”

“被听见又怎么样？”崔秀彬说着，在崔连准的后颈处舔吻吸吮着留下一个显眼的痕迹，却还是心软的放过了眼前看起来委委屈屈的人。他从崔连准的身体里退出去，搂抱着早就软了身子的人进了淋浴房。

水流随着水龙头被打开的动作相继从花洒里涌出，一时间被水声充斥的浴室让人得了庇护般心安了许多。崔连准被抵在冰凉的瓷砖壁上吻，水汽氤氲起来，雾蒙蒙的笼住一切，逐渐把残存着的理智也藏起来。崔连准终于是敌不住那人的撩拨，被勾起的欲望变得越来越强烈，他探出舌尖主动去和人纠缠，轻柔的舔舐像是拂在崔秀彬心间。崔秀彬捧着崔连准的脸颊，微微低头用鼻尖去碰对方的鼻尖，他将那人沾了水汽的发丝往后撩了些，直直的望进那双盛满了星光的眸子里。

“不继续吗？”崔连准眨了眨眼睛，伸手搂住崔秀彬，用柔软的唇瓣轻轻蹭着他的下颚，小声询问道。

“哥那么着急吗？”崔秀彬勾起嘴角，露出两个酒窝浅浅的对着他笑。崔连准不由得呼吸一滞，有些不合时宜的想着崔秀彬笑起来真好看，随后在反应过来对方的话以后立马朝着他翻了个白眼，开口骂了一句。

“混蛋。”

下一秒他就被翻了个面胸口贴上瓷砖，崔秀彬贴着崔连准的耳朵，牙齿轻咬在他充血的耳垂上。

“现在混蛋要干你了。”

 

 

 

崔秀彬顶弄的动作一次比一次深入，崔连准在水声的掩盖下不再压抑断断续续的呻吟，嗓子都逐渐开始隐隐作痛。

迷迷糊糊间门外突然传出些声响，休宁凯的声音隔着门不太真切的传过来，吓得崔连准一个激灵，慌忙回头看向崔秀彬，眼里满是不安和无措。

“哥！你们在干什么啊！为什么要锁着门——”门外的小孩转了转把手，金属碰撞的声音显得格外清晰，崔连准僵着身子，紧张的指尖都开始发凉，他小声喘着气，用眼神向崔秀彬求助。

偏偏对方恶劣得很，挑眉看着崔连准，丝毫没有要开口应答的样子。门外休宁凯询问的声音不断，崔连准怕他这样还会把屋子里另外两个小孩引来，于是心一横胡乱扯了个谎便朝着外面回话。

“我们在洗…啊……”

他慌忙捂住嘴，话语被崔秀彬突然间的顶弄打断，后者抚上他的腰侧不轻不重地揉捏，抬抬下巴示意他继续说。

“我们、我们在洗澡…嗯……怎么了吗？”他的声音抖得厉害，夹杂着喘息简直破绽百出，此时只能心存侥幸祈祷着水声可以遮盖住它们。

“啊也没什么…就是之前我的挂件不小心弄脏了，昨天洗了之后好像落在了浴室所以想来拿。”小孩犹豫着开口，声音里充满了困惑，“哥你们怎么一起洗澡啊？”

崔秀彬抬眼就看见孤零零的被落在一旁、沾上了水汽变得湿漉漉的小熊挂件。他估摸着那人一时半会儿也答不上话，便帮着开口支走休宁凯，“那个棕色的小熊吗？我过会儿帮你拿出去。正好我们都想洗澡了，一起也方便点嘛。又没什么关系。”

小孩半信半疑的噢了一声，晃了晃脑袋觉得刚才那些奇奇怪怪的声响应该是自己的错觉，没怎么多想就回了房间。

“崔秀彬你死定了。”

崔连准在确定门外的人离开后稍稍松了口气，接着便带了些愠意威胁崔秀彬。后者没留给他什么恼怒的机会，身下顶弄的动作比之前的每一次都深入，瞬间就让原本还骂骂咧咧的人叫喊出声说不了话。他捏过崔连准的下巴吻上去，把那人细碎的呻吟尽数堵在口中。

崔连准被他弄得意乱情迷，有些承受不住对方猛烈的动作，想要逃开却又因为被禁锢在崔秀彬和墙壁间，实际上是无处可逃。

“不要了……不行…太深了……“他小声抽噎着，忍不住开口向人讨饶。

“被我干得舒服吗？”崔秀彬坏心眼的去问他，崔连准嗯嗯啊啊的哼叫着，喘息着不想回答，换来对方更用力的顶弄。

“呜、舒…舒服……”他哭得厉害，几乎都要哑了嗓子，身体像是被那人的撞击弄的七零八散，他根本没工夫去思考崔秀彬的话，只能胡乱作答。

崔秀彬也觉得自己把人欺负得过了些，没有再去逼他，在最后快速抽插了几下，尽数射在崔连准身体里。白浊黏腻的液体顺着崔连准的腿间流下，他软着身体靠进崔秀彬怀里，在缓了一会儿后突然就有点来气，皱着眉开口时还带着点鼻音，嘟嘟囔囔着让崔秀彬放开他，脚步不稳的走了一步过去拿了花洒，靠上身后的瓷砖壁打算清理。

抬眼就望见崔秀彬在另一侧盯着他看，崔连准一下子觉得不自在起来。

“看什么看！”他气呼呼的训斥了一句，在看见崔秀彬靠过来时不自觉的抖了一下，举着花洒对着那人，有些惊慌的开口问他想要干嘛。

“今天、今天真的不行了……求你了秀彬我好累。”撒娇的话语透着些可怜巴巴的意味，崔秀彬拿过他手上的花洒时有些无奈。

“我不帮你清理难不成你自己来？”

“……滚蛋。”

 

 

 

那天之后崔连准气得好几天没理崔秀彬，除了日常的上班营业之外别说是开口交谈，他连一个眼神都不分给那人。崔范奎和休宁凯担心的要命，凑到一起小心翼翼的去看两个哥哥的眼色，又低头叽叽咕咕的为组合的未来忧虑。

“怎么办啊泰现！”崔范奎拉住一旁走过的姜泰现，哭丧着脸小声问他，“你怎么看起来一点都不担心…。”

姜泰现停下脚步叹了口气，伸手拍拍两人的肩膀安抚。

“放心，哥哥们过两天就会和好的。”

其实他还挺后悔那天在两人从浴室出来时撞见了崔连准刻意掩饰却还是不小心在后颈处露出的一小块吻痕的。


End file.
